Tag, You're It!
by nibbler56
Summary: 2nd chapter to Her Pretty Little Nightmare.


**Chapter 2 of 2. An bonus chapter also inclueded! Please tell me what you think and how I can improve! Thank you.**

Tag, You're It!

Emily walked silently through the halls of the Cheshire Cat's dimention. The floors, the walls... they were an all too familuar sight to her. Few knew just how close Cheshire and and Emily are... only Alice and the Will of the Abyss know to be exact. That's why the Will of the Abyss hates her so much. Cheshire respects and admires the Will of the Abyss, but he doesn't talk to her. He can't talk to her. All he can do is guard this dimention and protect her and Alice from their terrible past.

Emily shook her head, letting her purple hair fall loose as she pulled out the red ribbon that kept it up. Her hair fell about midway down her back as she tied the ribbon into a bow on her ankle. Cheshire and Emily were playing Tag. It's not a childs' game of Tag though, their version is violent and wild. Their version of Tag brings out instinct and adrenalline.... I guess you'd call it training. But there was no such thing when she was with Chesha. They loved to play these little demonic games of theirs all day. Cheshire is it right now. His objective is to 'hunt down' his target, Emily, and bite her. Usually they'd have a battle when one of them was tagged and the loser would have to be 'it' again. But Emily's powers were to weak for her to even use her Shatterd Dreams Syth. So they decided to mixed the rules of their favorite game up a bit. Bite the person to Tag them, then get a ten second head start before being hunted down. It was a very fun game to play, as both of them were cats. Sure, Cheshire had cat ears and a cat tail in his human like form, but Emily looked like what some would call a Furry when she used the extent of her powers. Paws, claws, tail, and all.

Emily continued to walk, the only sound coming from her was her faint breathing as she slid into a dark hallway. Her dark clothes blent in, but her hair was a bit more visible as she snaked her way through the narrow space. Eventually, Emily found herself at the top of a flight of stairs. With a glance over her shoulder, she decended the spiralling marble stairs. Not hearing Cheshire's joyfull growl as his victim attempted to run.

Cheshire was a true predator in this game. His senses were as sharp as a knife, his instinct to find prey nearly taking over, and his mind already plotting a way to trap Emily for her turn to be it. He silently walked down the stairs as well, knowing very well where it lead to. These stairs would bring them to a confusing maze with three ways in, but only one way out. The stone-hard walls decorated with red roses would move and shift to try and keep the foolish person in there, but Cheshire knew every possible move the walls could make, so he also knew the only way out. Inside, Emily was amazed by the sight that lay before her. She had to double check to make sure it wasn't just an illusion. A grassy medow with a crystal clear stream running through the center and was dotted with beautiful flowers made her want to stay there longer, but she couldn't. Before her, there were three golden arches, each of which was inscribed with a word. Words that most Chains would never be able to understand. Peace, Love, and Hope were the words. EMily stood there for a moment, wondering which way to go, before finally choosing. SHe walked through the arch that said Love. She felt that love meant you could live peacefully and have hope for a brighter futer. Why choose one when you could get all three? As she walked and turned corners, Emily didn't notice the body or walls moving behind her; she was too absorbed in the utter beauty of this hidden place. But then she suddenly noticed some thing very strange. On the wall before her, there were only three roses. None of which were red. One was black, one was white, and one was gold. She stepped forward and Cheshire darted in just behind her as three walls built a small box, trapping them. She gasped and spun around, only to gasp again and stumble into the wall at the sight of Cheshire right there.

"You let your guard down, Emily. That's never happened before..." he purred, gently dragging his paw along her jawline. The touch sent a wave of pleasurable goose-bumps through her body, and Emily could feel that she was blushing a little. Hadn't Cheshire always loved no one else but the Will of the Abyss? Hadn't he always talked about Alice and the Will of the Abyss so fondly? Yes! Yes, he always had! So what was he doing know? Cheshire chuckled, as though he could hear Emily's thoughts.

Cheshire stepped in closer, forcing Emily to flatten up against the wall as he leaned forward. She lifted her arms, ready to shove him away and get out of the ocwardness of the situation, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms against the wall. The three roses were just above their heads. And as a petal from each fell, Cheshire rested his body on Emily, making her face redden even more than before. "Ch-Cheshire...?!" she gasped as his lips touched her hot ears. "Tell me Emily... What made you let your guard down so easily today?" he whispered as he grabbed a little bit of herr ear with his lips. "I... uh, I-I don't know!" she murmered and pulled her head away. A devilish smile spread across Cheshire's lips as he let his head drop ontoher shoulder. "What's the matter Emily? You didn't seem to mind my... affection earlier. What's changed?" he purred, his tail brushing against her leg. Emily tried to get away; she was almost ashamed of the pleasure she was feeling because of Cheshires actions. "Your a predator!" she growled. The way she said it, the way she sounded, made Cheshire lift his head and stare at her with surprise. She tried desperatly not to look at him, but she could feel his gaze and finally made eye contact. "You always let your instinct tell you what to do when we play Tag. You're not being yourself!" she said, softer this time. Cheshire's surprized look softened into a warm smile. "Now now, Emily. You know me better than that. You know I like to hide lots of secrets. What if this is just one of them?" he purred loudly, touching his lips to just under the base of her jaw. "Y-you mean..." she gasped, half the reason because she just relized the trueth, half because Cheshire started to kiss and lick her down her neck. "That's right you silly little girl! I... love... you!" he growled quietly, but also in a fairly sexy way. He let go of her arms and wrapped his around her, pushing his body impossibly closer to Emily's. Her heart skipped a beat as Cheshire licked just above her breasts. He slowly raised his lips to hers and gently pressed them to her warm lips. Emily's face went completely red as his lips parted and she did the same. They both gave into their desires now, proding their tongues into eachother's mouths. Cheshire gently rubbed his paws over her back and down her sides repetedly as he wound one of his legs around one of her's. She reponded by entangling her fingers into his hair and pulling his face even closer to hers.

Eventually, they stopped the passionate kissing to gasp for air. They let go of eachother entirely as Emily fell to the ground. Cheshire dropped down to his knees and cratelled her body into his. "You all right?" he whispered, concern the only look on his face. She nodded and burried her face into his chest. "I'm just tired. Can I stay here, Cheshire? Instead of going back to the Abyss?" she whispered. "Sure. I'll set up another bed for y-" Cheshire was saying but stopped when Emily pressed a finger to his lips. "No... we can share your bed." she sighed, closing her eyes. He smiled and gently bit the tip of her finger. "Tag... you're it, Emily." And with that, he carried her out of the maze as she slept soundly.


End file.
